


100 words on a punch that never happened

by loveinadoorway



Series: Want an axe to break the ice [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S3.2, when Lestrade rushes to Sherlock because he got a text that said HELP ME.<br/>It's way too early in the day to be doing this, but the thought of that scene has basically kept me up all night and so I just had to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words on a punch that never happened

His heart had been pumping so hard it was threatening to jump out of his mouth.  
He’d let someone else take credit for his hard work, his biggest case.  
And then it had been nothing worse than the bloody consulting sociopath not being able to cope with yet another simple thing.

He’d turned on his heel and left.

A dozen pints later it dawned on him that he had let it go, because he’d been so relieved that Sherlock had been okay.

Bloody hell. He was in love with Sherlock Holmes and it tasted like yesterday’s scotch, blood and ashes.


End file.
